User blog:Basstwo/Email Communication with Mobage About Starter Monsters
Below is a streamlined record of an email thread I had going with Mobage Support. The end result is good to know but frustrating! Basstwo Thu, Oct 10, 2013 at 10:15 AM To: Mobage support@mobage.com The wikia is divided on this question. Will you please clarify? We know we get a starter monster when we first start the game. We also know we can get starters from the login bonus system. I started with Twigoala. I then got the three starter monsters from the login bonus system. I was able to upgrage to Kolimb and then Bushoala. But the community is unsure if there are ways to get the starter monsters. Will I ever be able to evolve my Poplet? I only have the one starter from the login bonus system. Give us some idea of the probablility of another Poplet dropping, please? Basstwo Mobage Support support@mobage.com Fri, Oct 11, 2013 at 7:43 AM To: basstwo Shaun replied: Hi Basstwo, Thanks for your email. I do believe that the methods that you have described are currently to only way of getting starter monsters. I understand that this must be frustrating for you. Thanks, Shaun Basstwo Fri, Oct 11, 2013 at 7:59 AM To: Mobage support@mobage.com Thank you very much for your response and your help! Are there any plans to change this situation in the future? I would love to report to the wikia that there will be a way to get starter monsters in game. There are various reports of people catching them in the wild. These may be honest mistakes or malicious falsehoods. But many others are valiantly trying over and over (sometimes hundreds of attempts) to catch monsters that you are saying CANNOT be caught! This is leading to frustrated players. It would be better to come out with a definitive statement to let them know they should hold off and what the plan is down the road. Can you help? Best would be if someone there would hop on the wikia and add a clarifying comment. Here is the page that could use the most guidance : http://monster-match.wikia.com/wiki/Matchling Read the comments on this page and you will see one player claiming that he caught one (which you are saying is impossible currently) and others saying that they have tried over 100 times. There is a limit to this dedication. I really like the community that has sprung up around your excellent game! Please help it out in this contentious area! Basstwo Mobage Support Fri, Oct 11, 2013 at 11:34 AM To: basstwo Shaun replied: Hi Basstwo, Thanks for your update. We mainly provide technical support here and it appears like you have some feedback that the game teams would like to hear. Mobage has set up a feedback site to collect players' ideas and let other Mobage players vote on them. If you wish, I'd like to encourage you to submit your feedback to http://feedback.mobage.com Thanks so much, Shaun Basstwo Fri, Oct 11, 2013 at 11:40 AM To: Mobage support@mobage.com Thank you. I will check out that website. But I'm confused as to what idea you think I have? I haven't been submitting ideas for improvement for the game. I've been submitting requests for a little bit more information about how the game is designed. Based on the information you have given me would it be alright for me to say a definitive statement from your company that there is no way to catch a starter monster? Mobage Support Sun, Oct 13, 2013 at 10:08 AM To: basstwo Patrick replied: Hey Basstwo, In the current build of Monster Match there is not a method to capture any of the starter monsters. Please let me know if you need anything else. Thanks, Patrick Category:Blog posts